


Anymore

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was gone and it was just them now, but for that moment Levy didn't mind. GajeelxLevy take on the "bad future".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! the new arc and all the possible theories on it has made me excited for what could happen with GajeelxLevy. More so all the awesome AU stuff for the arc Rusky-boz has been making on her tumblr. 3 so I was inspired to write this today, its been too long since i posted any of my writing for them and I hope to do more as well.
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, some implied sex I guess but. *shrugs*
> 
> (c) Mashima

The ground was uncomfortable against her back. It was the cleanest and smoothest spot, and really Levy didn't mind at all when his lips touched hers. It was rushed, any slowness that started it was now gone. But there was no time to wait, or really think as she felt his warm hands on her legs, a tingling sensation running through her.

It wasn't how she imagined it, of course many things Levy dreamed and imagined were now impossible. And she didn't want to wait anymore, not in a world like this. As his mouth moved to her neck, kissing and licking a warmth Levy gasped at spread through, not noticing his hands moving her dress up (or what was left of it, it was impossible to find new clothes) slightly, and then stopping.

But Levy grasped his shirt in her fingers, her nails moving into his skin. Holding on a little longer because she wasn't sure just how much longer she could. Suddenly he moved away, only a little but it was a jarring movement that made levy blink suddenly looking up at Gajeel. Whose expression was solemn as he touched the side of her face now wrapped in bandages.

Nothing really needed to be said, or could be said. The air around them was thick with smoke, the smell of things burning and another smell Levy never wanted to put a name to, but it really didn't matter as she reached up and touched his face, also covered in bandages. Things had changed drastically too much too soon it seemed.

But some things were still familiar as the touches lead to kisses, and low moans as well as grasps of names. Sound of a belt and her dress up much higher.

The ground was hard, uncomfortable but it didn't matter as she leaned against his chest, his hand on her shoulder, the air was thick with smells they had gotten used to as well as sounds.

It wasn't how she imagined it, but there was no time for that anymore.


End file.
